This invention generally relates to a collapsible play yard or play pen apparatus, and more particularly to an improved play pen that may be converted to accomplish other baby caretaking functions. One exemplary apparatus in the prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,570 to Cheng, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Folding play pens are well known in the prior art and comprise a standard item in parenting and baby caretaking. A play pen enables a baby or toddler to play within a controlled and protected space without requiring continual attention by a responsible adult. Such play pens can be folded into a small space for easy storage and transport and are therefore convenient items for use in high mobility situations.
However, the standard play pen does not address other baby caretaking functions, such as the continual need for changing diapers and dressing, and the need to provide adequate nap space for the child. As a result, parents or caretakers in mobility situations must transport other portable baby furniture, or must improvise these functions with whatever furniture is found at hand. For example, the changing and dressing function may be accomplished on top of an adult bed or table, or on a bathroom sink countertop. These improvisations are fraught with unknown and unseen perils for the child, such as exposure to falling hazards, soaps and chemicals, electrical hazards, and the like. In addition, the frequent naps which small children require are often taken on the floor of the play pen, which is not designed for comfort in such use. Moreover, many small children sleep best in a smaller, cozier space, which the standard play pen does not provide.
There are known in the prior art various forms of play pens that may be combined with a removable bassinet structure. These structures generally are suspended over the upper opening of the play pen and fill the entire opening. A bassinet of such size may be unsuitable for newborn and infant use, due to the fact that a smaller, cozier sleeping space is preferred for such young children. Moreover, the large prior art bassinet structures do not allow any opportunity to provide a changing table in addition to the bassinet itself.
The choice for many traveling parents or caretakers often is to transport a portable play pen, portable changing table or pad, and folding bed or the like for naps. This is a daunting logistical problem, and a discouragement for many parents who would otherwise wish to have greater mobility. Clearly there is a need in the prior art for meeting these disparate apparatus requirements in a more compact, transportable form.